warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legio Heretica
Overview The Legio Heretica is a order of the adeptus mechanicus, it's forces are mainly dedicated to fighting the dark mechanicus, holding a better reputation with Ordo Hereticus (both deal with heretics, and sometimes have coinciding goals). The Legio Heretica boasts a more aggresive tech-guard recruitment process then other orders of the Adeptus mechanicus. It bears a large number of specially trained Skitarii, whose psy-indoctrination is viciously drilling, resulting in other orders commenting that Heretica Skitarii (funnily enough this comes from a organization who base everything on logic and reason) are relatively blank and distant. It is also the adeptus arbites of sorts for the adeptus mechanicus, occasionally making rude visits to search for signs of heresy on forge worlds. It bears Investigator fleets (fleets composed of varying class cruisers, frigates and the occasional battleship) who constantly patrol the forge worlds for search of traitors within the mechanicus, unfortunately with cults that have already expanded to dangerous levels, the investigation force is usually murdered with little information sent to the Legio Heretica. It is often mockingly called the Ordo Heretekus, with it's more covert agents called Machine Inquisitors jokingly. Even odder is the fact this name has stuck, and is the official rank of such agents. History The history of the Legio Heretica is shrouded in mystery, however it is generally agreed this order was formed with the fabricator general's permission and under his orders. It is not exactly considerable to be a covert force though, as worlds under it's control are known to the public as being under Legio Heretica control. Other then that, knowledge about it is viciously kept secret, a thing many inquisitors view as both impressive and distressing. Those who bear privy to Legio Hereticas history, are considerably honoured, and subsequently weighed down by the history of this faction. To bear privy to it's origins, is to be incredibly trusted, and also constantly watched. For those who distribute it's methods, knowledge and information, wind up dead due to machine "Malfunctions" or evenly publicly killed along with any who know disappearing forever. Occupation Forge worlds under Heretica control are patrolled by arbitrators and Heretica Skitarii alike, with it being made well known no secrets shall be hidden, indeed it has been commented more then once that being stationed to such a world as being given a vacation due to such effective self policing by the planet's PDF and law enforcement forces. Still, all arbitrators patrol regularly, sometimes alongside Heretica officers. To be occupied by Heretica forces is to give up what little freedom they have, and to be regularly inspected, for some worlds this blows them into full rebellion and others simply accept this to be life from then on. For the former, such worlds are viciously and effectively killed, with little collateral damage to Legio Hereticas extremely efficient infantry. If the situation deems it neccesary, Heretica titans will be deployed onto the scene, utilizing their specially developed weaponry to punch through occupied resistence while minimalizing collateral damage. Often times failing to do so, as such situations require excessive force. Organization Lead by Fabricator Ornis (who's profile and records are near entirely wiped out, none know much about him save the inquisition, which hints that Legio Heretica has it's origins marked in the inquisition. Few hold the clearance neccesary though). The Organization utilizes standard Skitarii and titan organization, with special ranks for each, aswell as special ranks within the Order. * Obscuris Agent, while not holding the clearances of the inquisition, those who know of Machine Inquisitors outside of the Heretica fear their arrival onto the scene. They lead Investigation Fleets or Investigation Teams in search of agents of the dark Mechanicus or Hereteks. Chosen from the ranks of Heretica recruits who would show the most loyalty and ingenuity and natural inquisitiveness, they are psy-indoctrinated to resist temptation fairly well, and given special augments that are unique to them alone. Wearing unadorned robes to help blend in, they make their inquiries in secret, occasionally showing the sigil of the Legio Heretica (a completely red adeptus mechanicus skull) to gain access to areas. The skills of every Obscuris Agent differ, with some specializing in combat, others in hacking or assassination and stealth. It is unknown why, but Obscuris Agents who go rogue often wind up found twitching and dead somewhere. The truth is that a sleeper machine curse is implanted into every agent, when said agent goes rogue it activates and immediately kills him, either by shutting down all his augments or taking them over and killing him. * Skitarii Commissar, holding all the duties and skills of a commissar, they are recruited in from recruits who would seem the most loyal and observant. They are augmented heavily and ensure loyalty among skitarii forces. Special Gear It is unknown how much leniency is given to the Legio Heretica, but they bear some special gear used only by them. Titan Gear: * Accura Weapons, modified patterns of standard titan weapons which are more accurate so as to lower collateral damage, with relative success. * Obscura module, if (and it's a big IF) a titan is comprised, this module will infect the entire titan with a machine curse that will shut down all systems. If anyone attempts to use it without properly disarming the curse will be met with a titanic detonation capable of wiping out everything in a 100 mile or more radius. Infantry Gear: * Accura las weapons, a variation of the mars patterns, designed to search for targets (through a camera, with which it scans for enemies and then relays this to it's user) and then fire an accurate las-shot. Very dangerous in the hands of a heretica agent. * Flak Robes and vest, Heretica forces are equipped with these to help protect themselves, as relying on augmetics to handle personnel damage is a bad idea. the Flak robes are designed to hide the vest and any personnel equipment, aswell as any evidence or dataslates on the matter. * Regeneration Augments, a rare augment given to proven Machine Inquisitors, it's inner workings are unknown to the agent. What IS known however is that it can heal an agent's damaged body. Due to it's effectiveness being dependent on amount of human body left, it is only given to agents who maintain 45% or so of their human body. * Mono-blade augment, issued to combat agents, often attached to their dominant arm to supplement their melee capability. * Concealment Augment, these utilize controlled drones which spread pigments over a Obscuris Agent, a active camo of sorts. Some favor this over other methods of concealment. * Carapace Augment, not exactly a augment per-se, some combative agents like to implant onto parts of their bodies carapace plates to help defend themselves. Some prefer to cover almost everything in carapace implants, resulting in a terrifyingly effective armor layering. Like other mostly agent augments, it is rare to see a skitarii given these implants. Combat Doctrine Heretica Skitarii and titan legions act near alike any other force of the adeptus mechanicus, the truly noteworthy tactics, are of their agents. These are the types of agents reported: * Stealth Agents, these agents prefer to fight from afar or kill without being seen, taking control of machines and causing malfunctions within mechanical equipment or using a Accura long-las to snipe foes. The best of these agents are not even noticed, leading to the associates of their victims believing that the victim was killed by a spectral assassin. * Combat Agents, Preferring combat augments, they hold a level of skill with Accura Las Weapons unlike any other. Often making brutal examples of heretics when necessary, sent to aid Heretica forces in destroying the enemy. They are however, capable of being stealthy when neccesary.